Nakito
Nakito 'or officialy known as '''People's Republic of Nakito '('''FR | République Populaire de Nakito) is a large island located in the northern Atlantic Ocean, specifically near Europe in the center of the United Kingdom and France. Its name is derived from the Macedonian word Накитот which pronounces Nakitot, its meaning is jewel. She's one of the members of EU as well as NATO. Description Appearance Nakito '''loves fashion so she does not have a specific look that she follows permanently though, she loves wearing jeans and black summer shirts because the weather there is often hot but not much, she has an obsession with American / Japanese culture so you may find her sometimes dressed according to American fashion or kimono because she loves This kind of Japanese traditional clothing. In rare cases coinciding with the cold periods, you will find her wearing a black and white striped scarf, a gray shirt under a black coat with a white fur hood that tends to light yellow with black bristles for decoration and brown boots with light brown fur. Personality she's a sophisticated, civilized person, she loves technology and is always looking for the best modern methods, brave and independent, as she didn't hesitate to confront '''USSR, Third Reich and all the forces that tried to occupy them even though they failed to stop most of them, she's also nice and love goodness to almost everyone, she tries to be everyone's friend even though her relationship isn't really good with France and UK. she's obsessed with foreign cultures especially Japanese and American culture, but she still loves her culteur so much, she's a social person so she is able to form friendships quickly, she's not annoyingly talkative or exaggeratedly quiet, she's open-minded, respects all religions and accepts all different ideas, she's a Fashion lover, so she loves to wear different clothes every day in keeping with the latest fashion. Despite this good qualities, she can be rough and cruel with her enemies,she doesn't forgive anyone who harms her or tries to do it unless a long time passes, she usually imposes her opinion to them by force, she still suffers from some kind-of persecution as a result of the suffering that happened to her in the past, especially during the WWII 'and how no one helped her during her ordeal. In the first meeting her sense of humor can be not ''funny, in other words, she may be a "little bit hard to stomach" which makes her annoying or rude, but after all she still really a lovely kind girl who cares about family and friends around her. Interests WIP ... Flag Meaning WIP ... Nicknames WIP ... History WIP ... Romanian–Macedonian Island The island was discovered by '''Roman Empire and Macedonian Empire, while the soldiers searched for any sign of life, they discovered many hidden treasures in their path, the most prominent of which are the gems, so they decided to call the island the "Land of Gems", after a few days the two empires met the native people ''-also known as "Barbarians" or "Warriors" -, the Barbarians thought that it was an occupation, so they decided to defend their lands and attacked the soldiers using their primitive weapons. They lacked a plan which is why that battle only lasted for a week, initially, the soldiers didn't want to return the attack because they came in peace, but then a large number of them were injured, and even some of them were killed during those attacks, they had to do so. The death toll was 500 for both empires and 600 for the Barbarians in the sense that the native people had lost the battle, but at least in a later stage from this discovery the Romans and Macedonians managed to reach an agreement with Barbarians, after that they made a peace treaty and became allies/freinds, with the passage of time Nakito became part of the two empires, her official name was ''"Romanian–Macedonian Island" but "Land of Gems" was more common. This period was known as the golden age of Nakito, where the Berberians united with the Macedonians and the Romans and formed an economic and military force. In the midst of these events, a language with an unknown name was created, it's a mix between Latin / Greek and Macedonian and the language of the barbarians, but then it disappeared after 3 years because the dominant languages during this period were Latin/Greek and Mogadine. Nakito was sophisticated, advanced, and powerful bu it didn't last long. After the death of the Roman and Macedonian empires, Nakito was in danger. Several empires and kingdoms tried to occupy her but they failed. The situation continued like this until the British Empire and the First French Empire appeared. French–British Island (colonization) Nakito tried to defend herself and her people but failed, both empires wanted to seize her for her wealth and strategic geographic location, at first a dispute occurred between them because they were enemies but then they allied and occupied her successfully. She was divided into 3 provinces, in each province there is 4 provinces, 16 municipalities and 2 main cities concerned with the affairs of the whole province. more coming soon ... Nakitian War Free Nakito New colonial (Soviet Union) Western Regions / Soviet Provinces Emergence of a New Enemy Eastern Regions / Nazi Provinces World War II Cold War Free Nakito Returns Civil War 2014–2016 Establishment of the People's Republic of Nakito Modern Days Geography WIP ... Relationships WIP ... Family Friends Neutral Enemies Opinions WIP ... Gallery WIP ... Trivia * WIP ... Category:Females Category:Countries Category:EU members Category:NATO members Category:Europe